mientras mas me alejo mas te veo
by Ginko-RusAme
Summary: arthur dueño de una compañia mundialmente reconocida al igual que alfred...teniendo una relacion pasada tendran que unir fuerzaz para no caer en la crisis
1. Chapter 1

Deberás lo siento mucho la verdad es el primer fic que subo y la verdad no sabia que poner les juro que no volverá a pasar T_T...LOSE me lo merezco por ser tan tonta waaaa! La verdad que solo en este primer fic solo hay mayúscula soy una persona horrible les cansare la vista ¡deberás! No espero ningún cumplido o algo parecido si es que me dejan reviews por favor díganme que me salió mal y como ya se dieron cuenta lo siento por la ortografía soy muy mala en eso porque mis palabras surgen y las escribo aquí yo la verdad solo lo hago por diversión y me vale que me tengan en los peores fics conque a mi me guste igual! De todos modos aquí abra disclamier no quiero problemas jeje la verdad lo siento u. u...

Disclamier: HETALIA no me pertenece ni sus personajes ya que si fuera así nunca llegaría a lo que es ahora sino de hidekaz himaruya (mi ídolo n_n) también varias marcas como WALTMART ( no sabia que poner) y KIRKLAND

NOTA: AQUI SE USAN NOMBRES HUMANOS...tal ves groserías que puedan insultar a gente civilizada y con cabeza (lol)...lemon...y constara de menos de 10 capítulos...(ya que soy malísima)...DISFRUTEN! =)

LA VIDA DE UN INGLES…

MI NOMBRE ES ARTHUR KIRKLAND, TENGO 22 AÑOS, Y VIVO EN NEW YORK.

SOY DUEÑO DE LA RECONOCIDA MARCA _"__KIRKLAND_" (COMO MI APELLIDO)

QUE SE EMPEÑA EN VENDER MUCHOS DE LOS ARTICULOS VARIOS POR TODO EL MUNDO SIENDO UNA DE LAS MAS PEDIDAS EN EL MUNDO.

TENGO VARIAS MANCIONES EN DISTINTAS PARTES DEL MUNDO INCLUYENDO AQUÍ EN NEW YORK.

MI COMPLEXTURA ES DELGADA Y MUY PALIDA, TENGO OJOS VERDES OLIVO, EL CABELLO DORADO Y UNAS HERMOSAS SEJAS QUE RESALTAN MI DELGADA CARA; AVECES LA GENTE SE VURLA DE ELLAS DICEN QUE "¡TUS SEJAS SON HORRIBLES!"NO CREES QUE TE VERIAS GENIAL SI TE LAS DEPILAS?" Y COSAS ASI YO NO TENGO NADA EN CONTRA DE MIS SEJAS ASI COMO EL RULO EXTRAÑO QUE TIENEN MIS VECINOS.

NO LES HABLO PORQUE TERMINAN "RINDIENDOSE" AUNQUE NO SE PORQUE UNO DE "LOS VARGAS" CREO QUE SE LLAMA LOVINO ES MUY EXTRAÑO SIEMPRE ESTA DE MAL HUMOR Y CUANDO LO SALUDO ME HACE CARA DE SUSTO Y SALE CORRIENDO SIN SENTIDO. POR OTRO LADO ESTA FELICIANO O COMO HE LOGRADO LLAMARLE "FELI" EL ES MUY BUENO CON TODOS UN POCO TORPE, EL FUE EL QUE ME ENSEÑO A COCINAR CUANDO SU HERMANO SE ENCONTRABA FUERA DE LA CIUDAD.

SU ABUELO ES UNO DE MIS CLIENTES, EL ES DUEÑO DE UNA PRESTIGIOSA EMPRESA DE PESCADERIA "_EL AMRINO"_ Y EL ME SURTE CON PESCADOS DE TODO TIPO PARA CREAR MIS VENTAS.

SEGÚN ESTOY INFORMADO ELLOS NO TRABAJAN POR LA GRAN FORTUNA QUE TIENEN EREDADA DE SU ABUELO (AUN VIVO ¿A QUE ES EXTRAÑO?) ASI QUE SE DEDICAN A FLOJEAR ESEPTO LOVINO QUE SE LA LLEVA EN UN RESTAURANTE ESPAÑOL AYUDANDO SEGÚN TIENGO ENTENDIDO "SU NOVIO".

EN FIN EL DIA DE HOY ME ENCUENTRO EN MI OFICINA ESPERANO A UN SUPUESTO ALFRED F. JONES QUE SE UNIRA A MI EMPRESA PARA QUE LE SURTA A SU CADENA DE SUPERMERCADOS "WALMART" ASI QUE VERE SI ME CONVIENE O NO…

De repente la secretaria anuncia por teléfono que el tal ALFRED entrara en la oficina

-QUE PASE

Se abre la puerta estrellándose ruidosamente contra el muro trasero

-HAHAHA! MUCHO GUSTO MR. KIRKLAND MI NOMBRE ES ALFRED F. JONES Y E VENIDO CON UNA PROPUESTA MUY BUENA QUE NOS ARA ESTAR FELICES!

Al abrir los ojos Alfred ve a un ángel cejudo con el ceño fruncido y no se que cosas decía en otro idioma que no podía entender….es mas ni siquiera lo escucho por estarlo observando con cara de baboso y con un extraño sonrojo en sus mejillas de repente sonidos empezaron a salir de su garganta la cual Hiso callar a Arthur.

-IGUI….

-…

-IGUI….LA VERDAD ERES TU-CON UN TONO DE SORPRESA-ENSERIO ERES TU….

EL OJIVERDE TOMO CONCIENCIA DE LO QUE PASABA

-AL…FR….ED?-DIJO PARALIZADO

DERREPENTE LAS LAGRIMAS EMPEZARON A SALIR DEL OJIVERDE MIENTRAS EL OJIAZUL TAPABA SUS OJOS CON SU CABELLERA ENCOGIENDISE DE HOMBROS Y MIRANDO HACIA ABAJO.

PASO ALREDEDOR DE 2 MINUTOS CUANDO SE ROMPIO EL SILENCIO DE PARTE DE EL AMERICANO.

-CUANTO TIEMPO ¿NO?...NO ME LO CREO QUE SEAS DUEÑO DE ESTA EMPRESA

-…

-MIRA SIGUES IGUAL DE SEJUDO QUE HACE VARIOS AÑOS

-(VASTARD…)

-SIGUES SIENDO EL MISMO DE ANTES….AUN TIENES ESA APARIENSA DE VIEJO

-MALDITO….HIJO DE….PUTA… ¡SAL DE MI OFICINA O SI NO TE MATO!

-…

Ojala les haya gustado la verdad que a mi me encanto por ser mi primer reviews...!

...""""no les pediré reviews pues soy un fracaso pero si tienen consideración de lo ocurrido gustosa acepto cualquier critica o agradecimientos gracias""""...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier: (alfin!) hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes si no a mi gran ídolo súper genial (pero no mas que prusia) hidekas himaruya-sensei =)

-**Ya ya perdón señor sejotas no creí que seguirías así de amargado…**

Y con lo que pudo empezó a tirar libros a cierta persona con un mechón anti gravedad

**-Esta bien perdón…perdón**

**-ya no importa eso Alfred por favor déjame solo ven en una semana necesito acostumbrarme a ver tu cara de idiota de nuevo-**y mientras decía eso caminaba hacia el y le decía-**me haz destrozado y aun bienes a joderme mas "al"?**

**-…**

**-te juro que si no necesitara de tus mugrosas franquicias te correría de aquí…**

**-oye artie yo..**

**-no me llames mas así señor jones….ahora soy el señor kirkland dueño de miles y millones de dinero invertido en mugrosas franquicias ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas mejores que hacer que ver tu estúpida cara de idiota ¡ADIOS!**

Y con eso cerro la puerta en la cara de Alfred (claro aun se verían ((ol)))

_***flashback***_

Otoño de 15 años de Alfred y Arthur se encuentran en una colina escondida abajo un lago enorme y en medio de la colina un matorral de rosales blancos

_**-**_**Entiéndeme por favor-**dijo Alfred con ropa bastante delgada y las mejillas rojas

**-como quieres que te entienda vas tardo!...-**salen lagrimas-**te vas de mi vida solo por que te arto tu padre?...te alejas de mi…tu…tu….maldito idiota…**

**-no artie no es eso ****Arthur****you are****my angel****...**

**-NO! ya no soy tuyo apartar de ahora….soy un estúpido que confió en ti como vil perra me dejas después de a ver demostrado lo tanto que te amo…..no…..yo…no te amo…..yo..yo**

No dejaban de salir lagrimas de la cara blancuzca del ojiverde tanto que el mismo ore-sama no hubiera aguantado a ponerse a llorar con tal triste final (jejeje)

-**TE ODIO! ALFRED F. JONES…..YO TE ODIO Y NUNCA JAMAS ME VOLVERAS A VER EN TU VIDA POR SER UN VASTARDO QUE SOLO JUGUO CON MIGO!**

**-Artie yo jamás…**

**-NO me vuelvas a llamar de esa manera maldito vastardo…..**

_***fin flashback***_

Y de esa manera termino el hermoso amor que se tenían estos chicos (T_T)

Hola! Mis queridos amigos la verdad no había subido capítulos porque se me olvido como subirlos (la muy idiota le ponía doc en ves de story XD) jeje la verdad muchas gracias por sus criticas (nada amables ¬¬ de parte de unos) que me hicieron no ser tan depre con migo misma la verdad es que estoy muyyy contenta cualquier cosa explicación o reclamación un buen review se aceptara n_n


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamier: hetalia no me pertenece ya que cierto japonés fue más inteligente que yo y lo ago sin ánimos de lucro porque quien quisiera una trama tan rara como esta? (jeje na)

Advertencia: Posiblemente mi historia tiene errores ortográficos por confiar en Word me lo recuerdan para estar mas al tanto de estos errores a la vez de que se utilizan nombres humanos

Advertencia 2: Groserías y muchas groserías aclarémoslo una historia sin groserías no es nada

Ahora revolviendo el asunto Arthur se encontraba en su oficina reflexionando lo pasado para saber como carajo va a trabajar con un bastardo derrota corazones como Alfred f. jones.

**-debo aceptar que Alfred digo que el señor jones debe de anexarse a mi empresa porque el me beneficiara y no ara que caiga en la crisis-**reflexiona lo que dijo y….-**A quien engaño…no podre trabajar con ese Bastardo de mierd... Como podre ver esa cara de estúpido….que siempre me gust…..-**se volvió a dar cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo-**pero… ¡¿PERO QUE MIERD ME PASA!**

Por otra parte estaba Alfred divulgando fantasías en su mente de cómo reconquistar a su caballero cejan n_n-**Ya se!-**chasquea los dedos y se dice a si mismo-** Lo secuestro y…espera eso no hacen los Hero…¡Entonces!...no eso tampoco**

Y así esta Alfred todo el día escribiendo ciertas posibilidades para estar con Arthur escritas en un block de notas para ponerlas a prueba (animo Alfred!)

Después de una semana de estar pensando como violarse a Arthur….o digo de cómo reconquistarlo se dirige a su oficina para poder hacer el trato y otra cosa mas….

**-maldición maldición maldición….porque no le dije que viniera en un mes….. no estoy preparado…espera pero para que si solo seremos socios….si yo le distribuiré a el y solo lo veré cada 6 meses para ajustar los pagos pero…yo ya no lo quiero ver…y si le digo que no me iré al coño y mi empresa quebrara**

De eso suena el timbre de su departamento

**-quien será es un poco temprano….(y si es Alfred? No el no conoce mi Dirección)-**Se dirige hacia la puerta con un poco de desconfianza y…

**-ve…ve….**

**-feli eres tu**

**-ha! Arthur estas en casa?**

**-psk!**-pone la mano en su cara a veces piensa que Feliciano es algo retrasado-**si feli que paso**

**-a que bien….ve….podrías abrirme quiero presentarte a alguien…ve….**

**-(quien será….abra conocido a Alfred!)-**abre la puerta con desconfianza y ahí esta el dulce y torpe Feliciano….pero esperen ahí alguien atrás de el si y se denota mucho pues es mas alto que Feliciano y que el

-**ve….Arthur te quiero mostrar a mi amigo. Ve…se llama Ludwig y es muy macho**

En efecto ese hombre llamado Ludwig era una persona temida no tanto como el tipo de arriba que creo era sueco ese si daba miedo….en cambio el muchacho era fornido y tenia pinta de ser militar era rubio un poco mas claro que el de Arthur y los ojos azul cielo

**-mucho gusto señor kirkland-**se escucho como si en la base se tratara

**-em…si mucho gusto…espere usted como sabe mi nombre?-**un poco desconcertado

**-pues usted es muy conocido en casi todo el mundo por su empresa-**

**-jeje si….¡es cierto llegare tarde!...-**se dijo a si mismo-**eto…pues un gusto conocerlo y feli me saludas a tu abuelo que me tengo que ir cuando vuelva me dices que pasa ok….**

**-ve…**

…

Y fue lo último que escucho del italiano pues se dirigía a toda prisa hacia su oficina 

Perdón deberás es que no tuve internet en los últimos días y eso que ya tenia la idea….

También quiero agradecer a todos los que me den ánimos y estoy tratando de hacer los mas largos posibles lo cual un hermano que tengo no me deja por querer estar pegado aquí todo el tiempo T_T

Aun así tratare como ya dije si hay errores díganmelos en este capitulo se me antojo poner al tierno Italia y al fornido macho patatas pero la historia se centra en un usuk n_n

Los reviews ayudan a que la escritora sea mas feliz y tenga mas ánimos de escribir mas seguido


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamier: hetalia no me pertenece ya que cierto japonés fue más inteligente que yo y lo ago sin ánimos de lucro porque quien quisiera una trama tan rara como esta? (jeje na)

Advertencia: Posiblemente mi historia tiene errores ortográficos por confiar en Word me lo recuerdan para estar mas al tanto de estos errores a la vez de que se utilizan nombres humanos

Advertencia 2: Groserías y muchas groserías aclarémoslo una historia sin groserías no es nada

Advertencia3: Posibilidad de lemon n_n descúbranlo

Arthur se encontraba apunto de cruzar la calle cuando una persona demasiado conocida lo abrasa por detrás y

**-hola….mi querido arthie-**Dijo un pervertido francés

**-FROG!...-**y de eso un golpe hacia el estomago suficiente para que ese francés tuviera decencia de tener unos centímetros de alejamiento de la cara para poder hablar

-**mi querido arthie…no tenias que ser tan duro solo te quise saludar-**dijo quejándose

-**pues entonces salude como la gente normal porque si no le pasara todo el tiempo**

**-jeje…see…en fin me tengo que ir**

**-bien que tengas un horrible día **

**-que cruel eres!-**y de repente saco un pañuelo y lo empezó al morder y jalar

-**wine bastar**

Y después de ese saludo ¿amable? Por la mañana Arthur se dirigió a la oficina

Ahí esperándolo su secretaria

**-buen día señor kirkland –**dice la secretaria

**-buenos días Alice….dime las citas de hoy –**dice Arthur muy decidido

**-bien este día es algo libre solamente es recibir al señor jones y la entrega de pagos a trabajadores**

**-bien y cuanto dura la cita del señor Alfred? –**me gustaría que no durara nada

**-2 horas señor**

**-acórtala que dura una hora y media –**así ya no lo tendré que ver tanto tiempo

**-tiene algo que hacer?**

**-Alice…que te dije de meterte en mi vida-**algo sarcástico

**-disculpe señor mi falla pero es por si lo anoto en su agenda **

**-no te preocupes se me paso **

**-descuide**

**-bien si es todo lo que tengo que hacer te puedes retirar **

**-perdón señor kirkland me acaba de dar el día libre?**

**-asi es alice crees que no me acuerdo que hoy cumple su madre**

**-si señor kirkland gracias**

**-me da mis saludos y dígale que pronto iré a tomar el te con ella **

**-si señor kirkland…bien asta luego**

Pero para Arthur fue lo peor que hiso (claro que para nosotras no jeje)

..

Y así Alfred subío el ascensor demasiado entusiasmado con su block de notas lleno de apuntes de cómo violarse a Arthur

**-señor jones-**dijo Alice apunto de abordar el ascensor sacando de sus pensamientos a Alfred

**-buen día Alice se encuentra el señor kirkland?**

**-así es acaba de entrar en su oficina pero puede tocar la puerta y el lo ara pasar**

**-dígame usted tomara el día libre?**

**-si…hoy cumple mi madre **

**-a ok bien me retiro que tenga un buen día HAHAHA!**

Así que Alfred entro en la oficina y se dirigió a la primera puerta que encontró tocando la puerta 3 veces de una manera bastante muy a la Alfred (casi tumbando la puerta)

-**pase-**se escucho hablar a Arthur desde dentro con un tono serio pero desconfiado

**-buenos días mi querido arthie….**

**-señor jones!-**se oyó que levanto la voz-**como le dije la primera vez que nos vimos que soy ARTHUR KIRKLAND-**se señalo así mismo como si de un niño se tratara

A lo que Alfred correspondió meneando la cabeza infantilmente y sentándose enfrente del señor sejotas

-**bien señor jones usted se quiere anexar a mi empresa-**traga saliva-**y yo se que esto nos beneficiara a los dos-**dijo secamente

Alfred tomo un poco mas tarde la palabra porque estaba bloqueado mentalmente pensando en como podría reconquistar a Arthur

**-Hahaha! perdón….pues esta bien…viendo las graficas de blablablá…**

y así fueron pasando las horas pues como le había dicho la secretaria a Arthur este tramite seria muy largo y tardado a lo que Alfred aprovechaba en las pausas que el ingles hablaba para echarle una miradita a ese sejotas…y es mas tubo que cancelar la reunión por varios problemas en los contratos pero por fin lo habían logrado se pudo terminar el proyecto ya muy tarde

**-valla ya es de noche-**dijo Alfred arto de estar ahí

-**si el tiempo paso rápido pero alfin hemos terminado….-**dijo Arthur carcomiéndose por dentro para salir corriendo de ahí lo mas rápido posible-**bien señor jones nos veremos dentro de 2 meses para ver que tal fueron las exportaciones y ver las fallas de este**

**-…**

**-bien me voy-**dijo Arthur agarrando su chaqueta y su maleta-**puedes irte cuando quieras las oficinas se cierran solas….solo no te pases de las 11 porque te quedaras ence….**

y antes de decir otra palabra Alfred jalo el brazo de Arthur hacia el

-**pero qu…**

Y con eso lo abraso fuertemente dando un beso profundo en sus labios a lo que el ingles reacciono desprevenido queriéndose safar de ese agarre pero los intentos fueron inútiles pues por mas que tratara Arthur no podía zafarse de ese americano y las cosas se estaban poniéndose muy calientes pues por cada maldición o quejido que hacia el ingles este iba pasando de base en base asta que Arthur se fue dejándose llevar a cada toque que hacia este. Pues admitámoslo Arthur lo deseaba.

Los ratos pasaron y los dos se encontraban tirados en la alfombra de la oficina sin nada de ropa Alfred tocaba cada parte de su cuerpo delicadamente y esto hacia que el ojiverde se estremeciera y soltara varios gemidos de placer al rose de las manos de Alfred en sus puntos vitales ya que parecía con bastante experiencia asta que llego el punto en que este fuera uno con el americano de volver a sentir esa expresión de penetra miento que dolía pero cada vez se hacia mas placentero esas embestidas y gritos de placer.

Muajaja soy mala si lo deje en la mejor parte…les dije que habría lemon y aquí hubo lemon amigos espero que les haya gustado pero porque hoy subo doble capitulo?

Pues porque estoy feliz ahora tendrán que esperar asta la otra semana pues no me gusta lo que viene después de este capitulo a y otra cosa este es el mas largo asta ahora n_n

También la historia la desarrollare en unos 7 capítulos pero si se me ocurre mas habrá mas n_n

Los reviews hacen que la escritora escriba mas aprisa (los latigazos también)jejeje


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamier: hetalia no me pertenece ya que cierto japonés fue más inteligente que yo y lo ago sin ánimos de lucro porque quien quisiera una trama tan rara como esta? (jeje na)

Advertencia: Posiblemente mi historia tiene errores ortográficos por confiar en Word me lo recuerdan para estar mas al tanto de estos errores a la vez de que se utilizan nombres humanos

Advertencia 2: Groserías y muchas groserías aclarémoslo una historia sin groserías no es nada

…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…

En esos instantes de **relajación** después de esa escena de lujuria pura. Estaba un ingles apenas despertándose de ese frio suelo de oficina, En donde compartió íntimos momentos con un americano (ya no tan pequeño) dándose cuenta de lo que había…no de lo que le habían hecho a su pobre cuerpo.

Levantándose fallidamente puesto que tubo un fuerte dolor de cadera y la espalda…..ya de nuevo en el piso este.

**-¡BASTARDO!-**grito y este hiso despertar al americano de golpe

**-Auch…arthie porque gritaste-**confuso dijo el ojiazul mientras se sentaba

**-como, ¿que porque grite?-**dijo con el seño fruncido-**HAZ VISTO LO QUE ME ACABAS DE HACER?-**señalándose su torso con marcas de mordidas

**-pero si esto yo no lo hice solo…-**a lo que el comentario le hiso un escalofrió-**lo hicimos los dos además no me vas a decir que no te gusto?**

El ingles se puso rojo como un tomate de la pura vergüenza con la cara para abajo tapándole los ojos por los mechones dorados encogiéndose de hombros a lo que el americano se acerco por tal vez herido al ingles por el comentario pero antes de que se acercara este empezó a escurrir lagrimas de los ojos y empezaron a salir una pequeña oración que irio al pequeño Alfred

**-T…te lo dije hace diez años Alfred…..y…yo…siento…ODIO PURO HACIA TI….Y LO JURO POR MI MADRE QUE ESTAS PALABRAS SON CIERTAS….pues tu no pudiste aguantar una semana mas para poder irnos….UNA SEMANA….te pedí…Para poder prepararme para dejar a mi familia y estar con tigo….-**trago saliva-**pero yo agradezco que te hallas ido sin mi…pues ahora soy lo que nunca llegaras a ser tu….¡PORQUE YO NO SOY LA PERRA DE NADIE!**

Y después de esto salió corriendo con las mejillas irritadas dejando atrás al ojiazul apunto de soltar una lágrima por esas palabras que dijo su amado artie…

Después de esas palabras frías de parte de un ingles ya no muy querido por las lectoras se encontraba Alfred caminando por el parque que estaba a unas cuadras de el edificio de Arthur reflexionando de esas palabras tan espantosas que le dijo el señor sejotas a veces se le escapaban varios "arthie" "porque" a lo que la gente lo volteaba a ver….se sentía destrozado, dolido como si de un accidente automovilístico se tratara pues el amor que sentía hacia el ojiverde era mas grande que el mundo y los planetas juntos…pero….no se rendiría aun el aun sentía esperanza para poder reencontrarse con su precioso igui.

De todos modos aun estaban en pareja de trabajo aunque casi no se vieran trataría de tomar la iniciativa e intentarlo las veces que se pudiera

-**¡PORQUE SOY UN HERO!...tu Hero…igui….**

***_O_***

Acercándose lentamente a su oído articulando tan bárbaras palabras…

**-te gusta verdad…?**

A lo que el despertó del sueño dándose cuenta de las cosas que había hecho con cierto americano con no muy amable grito y levantándose de golpe diciendo esas palabras tan horribles saliendo de su oficina con la cara roja y llena de lagrimas…

Eso fue lo que recordaba mientras estaba sentado en la ventana de su amplio apartamento tomando un poco de te mientras las lagrimas escurrían y pequeños sonidos de dolor salían de su boca.

**-Alfred….**-se le escucho decir por todo el apartamento y al darse cuenta de lo que hiso se tapo la boca como si de una grosería en la cara de la reina se tratara.

Se levanto levemente de la ventana y marco el teléfono ya conocido esperando respuesta

**-Alfred…?**

***_O_***

Después de lo que sucedió con Arthur Alfred duro buen tiempo en la oficina reflexionando de lo que había hecho lo cual claro disfruto pero no sabia que lastimaría tanto al señor sejotas…también sabia que hace 10 años no era porque se fuera tampoco el perder la virilidad por el sino porque lo extrañaría y sabia que era mucho mejor y no era lo que tenia planeado Alfred no era conveniente vivir toda su vida en un auto recorriendo el país sin dinero metiéndose en problemas claro seria excitante pero el sabia que el ingles no se lo perdonaría por arruinar su futuro por eso el se fue con todo el dolor que articulaba…..se fue por el bien de Arthur pero cuando menos pensaba el ya estaba en un acción a california con el odio del momento de Arthur en si corazón así que decidió estudiar para que Arthur se diera cuenta de que no era ningún estúpido y eso hiso que Alfred se convirtiera en ese empresario rico de marca renombrada y de buen ver a la que hacia competición con un tal señor kirkland que como era su única oportunidad decidió aliarse encontrándose con su único primer amor.

De repente suena el teléfono y el contestador suena

**-hola! Haha…el día de hoy el súper Hero no se encuentra pero puedes dejar un grandioso mensaje y no te preocupes yo te rescatare piiiii**

**-Alfred…?**

Al darse cuenta de quien era cogió el teléfono lo mas rápido posible que esto provoco que se desconectara

**-hola! ¿ARTHUR?**

Nada no se escuchaba nada y al darse cuenta de que estaba desconectado lo puso en línea y se puso a remarcar los teléfonos que tenia en el historial lastima que este no se grabo y tubo que resignarse a esperar su llamada de nuevo

***_O_***

**-He? ALFRED?...me colgo?**

**-tu…tu…tu…**

**-pero si ya había cogido el teléfono…**

**¡"·!"·!"!"·!"·!"·!"·!"·!"·!"·!"·!"·!"·!"·!"·!"·!"·!"·!"·!"·!"·!"·!"·!"·!"·!"·!"·!"·!"·!"·!"·!"·!"·!"·!"·!"·****!"·!"·!"**

WHAAA! Meint gott….TT_TT… si que soy mala asta a mi me hiso llorar la verdad que me pase pero este capitulo era de suma importancia cuando Alfred retomaría la iniciativa….ojala que no empiecen a hacerle kolkolkol a Arthur por mi culpa la verdad de que estoy muy contenta de como se esta desarrollando la historia y la verdad no he subido capítulos por que necesito hacerlos mas largos y no tenia la inspiración solo pienso en lemon al tratarse de yaoi n_n….u. u

Pero me salen cortitos porque voy a hacer bastantes no es porque quiera que lo lean rápido la verdad es que me siento mas agusto así y ya no lo arruino….….ñ_ñ jeje tratare de dar lo mejor de mi gracias por leer….

A SI DESDE AHORA LOS CAPITULOS MINIMO SERAN ASI DE LARGOS SE DIERON CUENTA DE QUE AHORA TARDARON MAS EN LEERLOS? PUES SI ME DECIDI ASI QUE SI ME PIERDO POR UN TIEMPO ES QUE LOS CAPITULOS SERAN MAS O MENOS ASI LA VERDAD ES LO MEJOR QUE PUEDO HACER ASI QUE…

Los reviews ayudan a que la escritora sea más feliz y tenga más ánimos de escribir más seguido


	6. Chapter 6

ccccccDisclamier: hetalia no me pertenece ya que cierto japonés fue más inteligente que yo y lo hago sin ánimos de lucro porque quien quisiera una trama tan rara como esta? (jeje na)

Advertencia: Posiblemente mi historia tiene errores ortográficos por confiar en Word me lo recuerdan para estar mas al tanto de estos errores a la vez de que se utilizan nombres humanos

Advertencia 2: Groserías y muchas groserías aclarémoslo una historia sin groserías no es nada

…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…

Pero…que fue lo que paso aquí….si ya había contestado…..acaso me contesto para que se cobrara la llamada…..no Alfred jamás haría algo así…o si?...o si tan solo me quiso responder y el muy idiota se le cayo o el teléfono?...o de verdad ya no quiere hablar con migo?

Esa serie de preguntas se hacia cierto ingles bastante sorprendido por la contestación del americano claro escucho un golpe pero el muy tonto con sus pensamientos negativos piensa que este le colgo para que le cobrara la llamada y se fuera a la quiebra? (_pero quien carajos se va a la quiebra con una llamada?)___tal vez era un castigo o algo así Arthur no tenia ganas de tomar su famoso te ni sus deliciosos panecitos (_scones súper asquerosos XD_) el pobre se sentía a morir y como ya se había dado cuenta el cejudo de que en realidad lo que hiso Alfred hace 10 años fue lo mejor sacrificando su amor para tener este futuro y el muy iluso pensando que no lo amaba….jurando por su madre el odio invisible que le tenia al joven americano que compartió desde la infancia asta aquellas primeras veces…

…Se sentía un asco…

Por otro lado un americano bastante impaciente tratando de encontrar el teléfono de Arthur por todo el maldito directorio e internet sin ningún acierto decidió correr a la empresa a esperarlo ahí después de todo apenas era sábado y ese día también se trabajaba.

Salió corriendo de el hotel que se hospedaba dando pequeñas disculpas a la gente que empujaba… varias cuadras corriendo se estrello con un hombre bastante delgado y con aires de asiático

-**deberás lo lamento…pero tengo prisa**

**-espera…**

**-mmm?**

**-Alfred-san?...usted es Alfred f. jone-san verdad?-**dijo el nipón algo emocionado

**-si…pero…-**se dio cuenta de que ese chico con el que se estrello era su mejor amigo de la universidad y compañero de piso-**kiku?...kiku honda! **

**-Alfred-san tanto tiempo creí que estaba en Europa**

**-no kiku la verdad estoy muy emocionado de verte pero tengo prisa estoy buscando a Arthur**

**-Arthur kirkland?**

**-lo conoces?-**dijo el americano con un aura azul y una sonrisa que daba miedo a lo que el nipon dio un respingo y contesto suavemente

-**s..i el es mi vecino y amigo**

**-pero mira que confidencia!-**su semblante cambio rápidamente en un aura rosa llena de florecitas naranjas y caritas con boquitas de gatos-** kiku por favor dime donde vive?**

**-pues le diré si lo invito un café no creo que se valla de su apartamento horita ya que esta enfermo o triste no me quiso contestar en la mañana **

**-**el americano no lo pensó 2 veces y-**esta bien kiku vamos**

Se dirigieron al café que estaba cerca de la oficina de Arthur hacia el segundo piso para mas privacidad el americano no lo noto mucho pues estaba enfrascado con encontrar a Arthur a toda costa feliz de que haya encontrado a su amigo kiku que le diría su paradero

**-Alfred-san me alegra haberle encontrado después de estos 2 años**

**-si…escuche que habías partido a tu ciudad natal luego de terminar la carrera de economía**

**-si estuve un corto tiempo asta que encontré trabajo en Londres y ahí me encontré con Arthur-san así que decidimos viajar a los estados unidos para empezar una nueva empresa-**dijo kiku con una sonrisa muy mona

**-entonces tu eres accionista de la empresa de Arthur?-**dijo muy sorprendido Alfred la verdad es que reviso bien los papeles de los accionistas de la compañía pero creo que dejo de paso el nombre de kiku así como otros

-**así es…Alfred-san usted comenzó una empresa también…me alegro mucho por usted haber heredado la compañía de su familia así como Arthur no se esperaba menos de ustedes…pero ya he hablado mucho aquí esta la dirección de Arthur y la mía como su teléfono y su dirección de correo**

Alfred como niño en navidad se puso a saltar por todo es segundo piso y riéndose de felicidad de que alfin haya tenido contacto con su sejotas

Estuvo otro rato con kiku unos 15 minutos platicando de video juegos y cosas x para antes de despedirse había grabado el teléfono de Arthur y kiku en su agenda para salir a toda velocidad levantando la mano en forma de agradecimiento-despedida.

Mientras que kiku aun en la cafetería feliz de que alfin sus amigos se hayan reconciliado la verdad que ya se lo temia que esos dos terminarían juntos así como en sus doujinshis (_jeje lol ñ_ñ_) yaoi que compartía con una secretaria de la empresa

**-ojala todo vuelva a ser como cuando éramos pequeños…-**suspiro-…**Arthur, Alfred…. GAMBATE DE KUDASAI!***

**_O_O_O_**

_Gambate dekudasai…..esfuerzate porfavor_

Pues aquí otro capitulo no se esque puse mucho dialogo y blablá la verdad es que me siento un poco mal con mi historia ya que empezó mal y las cosas que le estoy poniendo siento que es algo repetitivo soy una persona horrible por no querer terminar lo que empeze pero are mi mayor esfuerzo para que los que leen este fic se sientan felices de leer esta historia que si es corta pero es porque es mi primer fic en una cuenta nueva y sin ayuda de ningúno de mis amigos la verdad hago mi mayor esfuerzo n_n

Dime si le falta algo al fic por medio de review…o si quieres felicitar animar o cosas asi también por ese cuadrito azul que muy bien conoces….solo no me mandes explosivos ni porno (amenos que sea yaoi ^_^)


End file.
